The invention is directed to a foot for a leg or supporting column of a piece of furniture of where a foot element is adjustably attached to a bracket secured to the supporting column.
There are many known bases of this type, e.g. for the supporting columns of patio tables and the like. The vertically adjustable foot part is usually formed by an adjusting screw which can be screwed into the bracket and rests on the supporting plane via a head. On the one hand, screwing and unscrewing the foot part is cumbersome; on the other hand, the screws tend to rust so that vertical adjustment of the foot part is no longer possible at all.